


Robo-Love

by tinypeckers



Series: Robo-Love [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray finds some... interesting things on his way home and Ryan isn't so sure they can keep his latest find.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robo-Love

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-emptively making this a series bc I love it so much!
> 
> 2Kficteen presents OTFebruary - a month for /your/ ot3s. Send me prompts at either tinypeckers.tumblr.com or 2kficteen.tumblr.com

Ray had a habit of walking through dark alleyways at night. Ryan hated it, and often scolded him for it, but Ray was his boyfriend – not his child – and so he never listened. Ray liked the dark alleyways because he could hide in them and he often found such strange and wonderful things. Like that robot dog they’d kept for a week before it had malfunctioned and theoretically died on them or that strange hat Ray had brought home for Ryan and the man swore he hated but kept anyway. Ray liked his finds because they were cheap and often hilarious but mostly because it really irked Ryan. He called them junk but Ray thought them treasures, tiny things forgotten by whoever had dumped them but given life by himself. Ryan often wished he’d think the same about normal things but Ray brushed him off. Despite Ryan’s complaining, he still took his dark alleyways late at night and still came home with at least _something_ to show for it.

 

 

Tonight, Ray had stumbled across a person. At first, he’d thought it was a homeless man and had clutched his pockets for fear of getting robbed (and in the search for change to give to the poor soul, Ray was a giant softie really.) But when he passed the man didn’t stir and briefly, Ray wondered if he was dead. He didn’t smell, though he wasn’t breathing. Ray was curious as ever as he stepped towards the man that didn’t appear to be living or dead either.

“Hello?” Ray asked as he tentatively took a step towards the man. He was rather well dressed for a homeless man, not a tear in his clothes and his hair was perfectly kept – as was his beard. The man, in what little light there was, appeared to be ginger and rather portly compared to the many malnourished people that lined the streets. Ray frowned when he wasn’t answered and he gently kicked the man’s legs.

 

 

Ray regretted it immediately as it appeared the man was made out of some sort of metal, his foot colliding with something hard and making a ‘clang’ sound as pain radiated up and through his leg.

“Fuck man, what are you wearing under there?” Ray cursed. The man did not reply, in fact, he didn’t even stir. Ray groaned – he was really beginning to think that this guy was dead. Ray didn’t want to just leave him there, though, so he crouched down and reached out. He slid his hand easily under the man’s beard, which scratched and wasn’t all unpleasant, and felt his neck for any signs of life. The man’s skin was cool to the touch and Ray frowned when his fingers brushed by a slight bump in his skin. Ray pressed against it and prayed it wasn’t a bullet or other sick thing his mind was providing for him right now.

 

 

It wasn’t a bullet but when Ray pressed it there was a faint, barely audible humming sound.  Then the man beneath him began to warm up under his fingers and Ray snatched his hand back quickly. The humming grew louder and Ray could only stare in wonder as the man’s pale flesh started to grow pink, if only slightly. Ray jumped when the man opened his eyes. They were a deep brown colour with flecks of gold in them like autumn leaves. They didn’t blink, at least, not straight away. The man’s lips slowly twitched upwards into what Ray assumed to be a smile.

“Hello,” He finally spoke and his voice sounded strange, almost computerised, “my name is Jack, I am a nanny bot model 2500 – how may I be of assistance?” Jack asked. Ray simply stared.

 

 

Jack’s heard turned mechanically as he surveyed where he was. Thanks to inbuilt GPS, he knew his location and he also knew that this wasn’t a safe place at night. Ray watched in awe as the robot stood and stretched its artificial limbs.

“Would you like me to walk you home?” Jack offered, extending his hand for Ray to take. Ray thought briefly about it and then, with as little care as he treated most things, he shrugged.

“Sure, buddy.” Ray agreed and he took the robot’s hand, leading him from the alleyway.

 

 

oOo

 

 

Ryan was panicking – it was late, Ray was only at Michael’s. Ryan tried to reason that perhaps he’d decided to stay, spend the night on Michael’s couch but Ryan knew that if that was the case he’d have called. Ryan paced inside the small kitchenette of their apartment, just inside the door, and chewed upon his nails. Should he call? Would he come across as clingy or over protective if he did? Would Ray mind that? Would it humiliate him? All of these questions ran through Ryan’s mind as he paced, wearing marks into their linoleum flooring. He sighed and muttered aloud as well, in the hopes he’d come to some conclusion some time soon. With no other choice, and half out of his mind, Ryan reached for his mobile in the back pocket of his jeans. He was going to have to call, however he was perceived because of it be damned.

 

 

It was as he found Ray’s name in his contacts that their apartment door was unlocked and opened. Ryan sighed in relief as his boyfriend walked in but then he froze when a large, portly man with a menacing beard came walking in behind him.

“Hi, Ryan.” Ray greeted as he brushed past his boyfriend to grab one of the apples they held in a fruit basket upon the kitchen island.

“Hey, Ray…” Ryan said awkwardly as the ginger bearded man closed the door behind them. “Who is this?” Ryan asked in anguish as the stranger paused and turned to look at him.

“My name is Jack, I am a nanny bot model 2500. I walked Ray home.” Jack awkwardly gestured to Ray who was smirking at the bewildered expression upon his boyfriend’s face.

“Do you like him?” Ray giggled as he bit into his apple.

 

 

“Where did you find him?” Ryan rasped. He was beyond exhausted and he couldn’t be dealing with a robot that Ray had thought fun to bring home.

“In an alleyway.” Ray shrugged.

“Of course,” Ryan cried into the air, “of course you found him in an alleyway.” He lamented.

“I like him.” Ray murmured around his apple.

“I’m sure he’s lovely but, Ray, if you haven’t realised you and I don’t have children for a nanny bot to take care of.” Ryan reminded his boyfriend.

“I do not exclusively take care of children, sometimes fully matured adults need caring for too.” Jack interrupted. Ryan stared blankly at him.

“Thank you, but we do not need to be taken care of.” Ryan told the robot who was looking at him with an awful, unblinking stare.

 

 

“I do, I’m tired.” Ray complained as he chucked away his half eaten apple. The robot’s eyes lit up and before Ryan could do anything, Jack was shuffling towards his boyfriend. Ryan watched with a frown as Jack scooped Ray up in his arms.

“Which way is the bedroom?” Jack asked gruffly.

“This way.” Ray giggled and he pointed in the direction of their shared room.

“Ray.” Ryan said in a warning tone, “we can’t keep him.” He tried to plead after but Ray and his new find had already disappeared into the next room.

 

 

Ryan resolved not to follow them, sure that Ray would realise that they didn’t _need_ a nanny bot nor was there room for them. He wasn’t sure what to do with himself otherwise though. Ryan glanced around the kitchen and sighed tiredly when he noticed Ray had missed the trashcan and just dropped his core upon the floor. He picked it up and disposed of it properly. Then he realised that Ray hadn’t returned, like he’d anticipated, and his resolve crumbled when his curiosity grew to be too much to ignore. Ryan didn’t head straight to the bedroom, though – he had teeth to brush and pyjamas to change into. He always left his sleepwear in the bathroom of an evening so he could have his wash, brush his teeth and change all without moving rooms. Ryan did exactly that, basking in his nightly routine before his patience wore thin and he just had to see what Ray and Jack were doing.

 

 

oOo

 

 

Ryan wasn’t too sure what he expected, exactly, but this wasn’t it. Jack was lying on the very edge of their bed and his arm was cushioning Ray’s head as his other hand gently pet through Ray’s tousled hair. Ryan simply observed them both for a moment.

“Um.” Ryan could only say dumbly.

“Sh, he’s sleeping.” Jack said and he lifted his hand to place a finger over his lip. Ray wasn’t actually asleep, per say, and he mumbled and reached up to bring Jack’s hand back to his hair. Ryan sighed, he wasn’t going to convince Ray to get rid of the robot after all. Not wanting to sleep upon the couch, Ryan gave in and climbed into bed on the other side of Ray.

“Would you like some help getting to sleep too?” Jack asked and Ryan jumped when he peered over Ray. Ryan shook his head.

“No, I’m fine – just, just look after Ray.” Ryan told the robot.

 

 

Jack looked down at the man below him and smiled. In the short time he and Ryan had spoke, Ray had fallen to sleep. His mouth was slack and his eyes were firmly shut.

“I believe he is asleep, sir – he will no longer be requiring my assistance.” Jack told Ryan.

“I’m fine, really just… just go to sleep?” Ryan suggested for he didn’t know what robots actually did when their masters slept. Hopefully not murder them, at the very least. Ryan closed his eyes after that, determined to sleep himself. He jumped when he felt warm, almost soft hands petting his hair. Ryan opened his eye to see Jack’s arm stretched across Ray. He was about to protest but truthfully, it felt nice. Ryan sighed heavily and closed his eyes once more. Maybe, just maybe, if Jack continued to appease them both in the morning Ryan would let Ray keep him. The longer Jack pet Ryan’s hair, though, the more Ryan thought in his favour.  Perhaps it wasn’t a hard decision after all.


End file.
